Reviens-moi !
by Not-Good-Guy
Summary: Quand Ricardo débarque, en sang, annonçant la disparition de Dino, Tsuna envoie Hibari s'en charger alors qu'ils accueillent le jeune ami du disparu chez eux, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Cavalone. Mais Ric n'est pas ce qu'il prétend et Mukuro est bientôt le seul à pouvoir protéger Tsuna de lui-même… Couples principaux : MukuroxTsuna ; HibarixDino


**CHAPITRE 01 : LE BANAL TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA**

* * *

 _MPMD_ _: Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une fan-fiction sur un manga que j'adore : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn ! et je vous invite à le lire ou à regarder la version animée qui suit bien l'histoire. Néanmoins, je vous conseille de sauter les vingt premiers épisodes, ce qui correspond aux premiers chapitres (je ne sais pas lesquels exactement), sinon vous risquez de vous décourager, la mise en place de l'histoire est particulièrement lente ! L'action ici se déroule à la fin du manga, quelques années plus tard, mais je vais faire en sorte que vous puissiez lire, même si vous n'avez rien vu ou lu du tout !_

 _Ce chapitre est introductif avec pas mal de descriptions, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous ennuyer, il est là pour permettre à tout le monde de situer l'histoire dans le temps et l'espace et se remémorer les personnages principaux ou se familiariser avec eux._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient critiques ou juste là pour exprimer ce que vous ressentez, pensez et imaginez pour la suite de l'histoire. Ce n'est qu'en me sentant soutenue et lue que je vais persister à écrire, alors ne laissez pas l'inspiration m'échapper, je vous en prie ! Et si vous écrivez aussi et que vous souhaitez mon avis sur une de vos créations, n'hésitez pas, je le donnerai avec plaisir, mais tant que je n'ai pas fini cette fan-fiction, je ne lirais rien dans le même thème que moi ou sur la même œuvre, pour éviter d'avoir des inspirations inconscientes._

 _Réécriture_ _: 0_

.

* * *

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada était un étudiant comme les autres, ou du moins essayait-il désespérément de le faire croire aux autres et à lui-même. Il allait en cours en prenant les transports en commun quand il pouvait, pour éviter l'émission des gaz à effet de serre inutile, faisait du covoiturage avec ses amis le reste du temps et très rarement on le voyait seul dans sa voiture sur le parking de l'université. Il ne disait pas un mot à moins d'y être contraint, se sentait facilement gêné si on lui adressait la parole trop promptement et il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas difficile d'oublier qu'il était là, puisqu'il se fondait dans la masse, souriant quand on lui parlait, restant poli et gentil en toute circonstance.

Seulement si l'on regardait de plus près, on se rendait bien compte que Tsunayoshi – appelé Tsuna par ses amis et sa famille – n'était pas aussi banal qu'il le laissait penser. Dans un premier temps, si l'on ne faisait qu'une analyse superficielle, on se rendait compte que son prénom et son nom étaient japonais, bien qu'il ait des traits assez européens, et rares étaient les japonais en Italie. Il parlait d'ailleurs très bien l'Italien mais on sentait qu'il cherchait ses mots, comme si cet apprentissage était lointain. Il était arrivé au milieu de l'année et les professeurs comme les élèves n'avaient qu'à peine remarqué sa présence, à part un professeur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'interroger en permanence, rendant alors pendant un bref instant la présence de l'étrange Tsunayoshi Sawada visible à tous.

Si on commençait à regarder cet étudiant, à faire attention à lui, on se rendait compte qu'il portait des bagues à ses doigts, ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec son style propre et décontracté, et qu'il sursautait pour un rien, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui saute dessus à tout moment. Parfois, son regard se perdait dans le vide et un pli se formait entre ses sourcils, rendant son visage soucieux et âgé.

S'il vous prenait l'envie illogique de creuser sous la surface, de le suivre au cours de sa journée, vous verriez alors que Tsuna mangeait souvent en compagnie d'étudiants de d'autres parties de l'université, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se faire d'autres amis. Les étudiants étaient souvent différents et ce n'est qu'en l'observant sur plusieurs jours qu'on pouvait déterminer qu'une partie d'entre eux revenait souvent et était sûrement ses amis les plus proches.

Si Tsunayoshi Sawada avait l'air d'un garçon comme les autres, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses amis qui étaient aussi différents les uns des autres que lui d'eux et ils n'étaient pas tous étudiants, loin de là, comme on pourrait s'en rendre compte. Avec eux, Tsuna paraissait s'animer, riant plus facilement, parlant plus en cinq minutes en leur compagnie qu'en quatre heures à côté de ses camarades dans l'amphithéâtre, mais il prenait aussi toute sorte d'expressions : l'agacement, la colère, l'inquiétude, la tristesse… tout ceci se succédait, selon les jours, et les amis se séparaient invariablement quand le jeune homme devait aller en cours.

Non, Tsuna n'était pas un étudiant comme les autres, à son grand damne, c'était le futur parrain d'une grande famille de la mafia italienne, la famille Vongola, et il était en Italie pour prendre soin des affaires de l'actuel parrain, le Neuvième du nom, pendant sa convalescence alors que le vieil homme était tombé gravement malade. Pour cela, Tsuna et sa famille – dont les amis qui venaient manger à ses côtés – avaient voyagé jusqu'en Italie, quittant le Japon pour venir vivre temporairement dans la grande demeure Vongola, dans le Nord de l'Italie.

Le jeune parrain avait insisté plus que de raison pour poursuivre ses études en Italie le temps qu'il faudrait à son prédécesseur pour se remettre, évitant ainsi d'avoir à couper celles entamées au Japon, et bien que tout le monde trouve cela déraisonnable, puisqu'ils auraient tous largement de quoi faire une fois Tsuna à la tête des Vongola, il avait encouragé également sa famille à faire de même, parce que tout ce que Tsuna leur souhaitait était de pouvoir échapper à cet avenir dangereux dans la mafia pour faire quelque chose d'autre de leur vie.

Seuls Gokudera, Chrome et Ryohei avaient décidé de suivre son conseil : Gokudera parce qu'il était si intelligent que respecter la volonté de son boss ne lui coutait finalement pas grand-chose et qu'il en faisait une priorité absolue, Chrome parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas travailler dans la mafia, son lien avec eux n'étant que provisoire, et Ryohei parce qu'il avait pratiquement terminé ses études en droit et donc qu'il avait fait passer son déplacement comme un stage à l'étranger.

Ces noms ne vous disent peut-être rien et nous aurons largement le temps de les décrire par la suite.

Sacha était la seule à avoir fait tout le cheminement dont nous avons parlé, à essayer de deviner quel genre de personne était Tsunayoshi Sawada, et c'était sûrement parce qu'elle le trouvait mignon, avec son accent, et qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Bien entendu, elle n'en était pas venue à l'inquiétante – et pourtant correcte – conclusion impliquant la mafia mais elle avait décidé de poser toutes les questions qui lui restaient au concerné, directement.

Alors dans l'amphi, Sacha s'installa à côté de lui, sortant de quoi noter, et avant que le professeur ne commence son intervention, elle se tourna franchement vers lui, détaillant son visage pensif et ailleurs :

—Salut, Tsunayoshi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il parut surpris de l'entendre lui parler et elle avait fait attention à garder une voix égale, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle fut surprise de sentir son regard dans le sien, sans inquiétude, comme pour l'analyser alors qu'il corrigeait avec un sourire naturel :

—Tsuna. Et tu es… ? Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas le prénom de tout le monde…

Il détourna le regard, comme si c'était mal, et elle ne put que sourire tout en se présentant :

—Je m'appelle Sacha.

Il hocha lentement la tête et ne manifesta aucune intention de poursuivre lui-même cette conversation alors elle s'en chargea, décidée à faire de lui son ami :

—Tu viens du Japon, c'est ça ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, c'est une culture si différente de la nôtre… Ça ne te manque pas ?

Tsuna réfléchit pendant une longue seconde et il haussa les épaules :

—Pas tant que ça, ma famille est ici aussi alors je ne peux pas vouloir être ailleurs, dit-il naïvement, l'air gêné, et il se passa une main dans sa tignasse claire.

—Tu parles drôlement bien Italien, le félicita-t-elle alors que l'enseignant en bas de l'amphithéâtre se raclait la gorge pour démarrer son cours.

Il rougit, baissant les yeux, et il se tourna vers l'avant, pour terminer la conversation :

—Merci…

Ils ne dirent plus un mot pendant tout le cours, le jeune homme parfaitement concentré sur le cours, et elle le regarda de temps en temps. Que cachaient ces prunelles chocolat de si mystérieux qu'elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par elles ? Sacha avait toujours été curieuse et observatrice, alors elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que parfois il passait des pauses entières au téléphone, s'éloignant suffisamment pour que personne ne l'entende, et il y avait eu la visite de cet enfant habillé de orange, qui portait un chapeau élégant et certainement pas de son âge. Ils s'étaient éloignés tous les deux et c'était l'enfant qui semblait houspiller le plus âgé, qui, lui, paraissait désolé et coupable.

Tsuna parut se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait et il rougit avant de demander dans un chuchotement :

—Je ne suis pas censé te connaitre, Sacha, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement discret quand il vit son expression. Il lui fit un sourire hésitant, pour s'excuser d'avoir posé une question stupide, avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

Sacha commençait à entrer dans une agréable léthargie quand il y eut un bruit très discret et si Sacha l'entendit, ce fut grâce à Tsuna qui tourna la tête pour observer une des fenêtres closes. Quelque chose marchait le long de la fenêtre, une sorte d'oiseau jaune, et il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux louves ouvertes pour aérer la salle. L'animal était si petit qu'il n'eut aucun mal à s'y glisser et il se laissa tomber pour voler, écartant ses ailes, au-dessus des élèves, sous le regard attentif de Tsuna. Les autres étudiants levèrent la tête en riant, heureux d'avoir une occupation et les plus endormis d'entre eux sourirent à l'animal, comme s'ils rêvaient encore.

Tsuna sortit son téléphone de sa poche, détournant son attention de l'oiseau au moment où il avait celle de tout le monde dans l'amphithéâtre. Il grogna en se rendant compte qu'il avait cinq appels en absence, heureusement que Hibird était venu le chercher. Enfin, heureusement…

Aussitôt, il commença à ranger ses affaires et leva les yeux vers le professeur, levant la main.

L'homme fut agréablement surpris de le voir demander la parole et il la lui accorda, curieux, alors que l'oiseau sortait de la pièce par l'ouverture par laquelle il était entré.

—Est-ce que je peux sortir ? Je ne me sens pas bien, je suis allergique aux oiseaux.

Le professeur fixait Tsuna, immobile, et le jeune parrain le défia du regard de faire une remarque. Tsuna savait qui était cet homme, c'était un de ceux du Neuvième, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne cessait de l'interroger et pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu oublier sa présence, pourtant invisible aux yeux de tous les autres. Par respect pour son travail, le jeune homme s'était plié, avait fait mine de ne pas s'être rendu compte, n'avait pas parlé au Neuvième du manque de discrétion de ses hommes et avait répondu de son mieux aux questions posées, bien que pour tous les autres élèves cela ressemblait à de l'acharnement de la part d'un professeur.

—Bien sûr, monsieur Sawada, sourit l'enseignant, en rajustant ses lunettes avec deux de ses doigts. Vous souhaitez que quelqu'un vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

—Non, merci, ça ira.

Et TsunayoshiSawada quitta l'amphithéâtre, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Sacha muette d'étonnement. Quel genre de personne était allergique aux oiseaux ?

Le professeur, quant à lui, se passa une main sur la nuque, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il revint à son cours, imperturbable pendant l'heure qui suivit et on ne revit pas l'oiseau jaune ce jour-là.

.

.

Tsuna fut rejoint par son meilleur ami, Gokudera Hayato, le seul qui avait cours ce jour-là en même temps que lui et Tsuna se sentit aussitôt mieux. C'était étrange de se dire que ses cheveux déteints, sa veste cloutée et son regard dangereux lui apportaient un sentiment de sécurité alors que des années auparavant, il aurait probablement changé de trottoir en priant pour ne pas qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Gokudera avait grandi depuis et était devenu plus terrifiant qu'avant, probablement parce qu'il y avait une assurance douloureuse dans son regard, une ombre et une fierté, un regard qui aujourd'hui ressemblait à celui de Tsuna de bien des façons. Plus petit que Tsuna, il n'était pas bien épais non plus mais on devinait une musculature fine faite pour la vitesse et l'agilité. La clope au bec, comme toujours, il avait les pouces enfoncés dans les poches de son jean noir troué et entortillé d'acier.

Les deux amis se sourirent et Tsuna colla son téléphone à son oreille pour mieux entendre ce que son interlocuteur disait, couvrant l'autre du plat de sa main. Les oreillettes, c'était bien plus pratique. Gokudera en profita pour observer l'expression de son boss, le léger pli soucieux entre ses sourcils et son poing serré dans l'attente de nouvelles. Tsuna n'avait pas chômé, depuis que Reborn, le bébé tueur de la famille Vongola, était venu l'informer de son héritage, et il en était ressorti grandi. L'obstination qu'il avait de ne pas vouloir accepter son rôle n'alarmait absolument pas sa famille car elle voyait bien qu'il était fait pour ça et avait pour lui une confiance aveugle. Gokudera savait que Tsuna finirait par prendre ses responsabilités, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, bien qu'il ait souvent peur.

Tsuna raccrocha et regarda l'heure à sa montre, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer à celui qui se considérait comme son bras droit :

—Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez nous et a déposé uncadeau empoisonné, apparemment.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose lorsque la voiture de Chrome s'arrêta juste en face d'eux, sans un bruit, et la jeune femme se pencha par-dessus le siège passager pour ouvrir la porte à son patron pendant que Gokudera se glissait à l'arrière, écrasant sa cigarette sur le trottoir.

L'intérieur de la voiture était encore plus beau de l'extérieur et on ne pensait pas que la voiture était si spacieuse lorsqu'on la voyait de l'extérieur. Les vitres teintées assuraient aux passagers une totale intimité et elle était si silencieuse qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être à l'arrêt. La jeune femme jeta à peine un regard dans le rétroviseur avant de se déporter sur la gauche pour reprendre la route, faisant rapidement demi-tour avec un léger bruit de pneu.

—Quelqu'un est blessé ? demanda Gokudera après s'être attaché, traumatisé par la conduite de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait eu son permis, il y avait de ça trois ans.

Chrome secoua la tête et la fine tresse qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos et découvrait son visage magnifique suivit le mouvement, aussi noire que les plumes d'un corbeau. La jeune femme n'avait plus besoin de son cache-œil à présent et ça rendait la symétrie de ses traits incroyablement séduisante, lorsqu'elle vous regardait de ses deux prunelles sombres.

Grâce à la conduite sportive de Chrome, ils furent à la maison en un rien de temps et Gokudera prit une seconde pour s'appuyer contre la voiture et attendre que la nausée passe. Il avait l'estomac fragile. Tsuna avait déjà grimpé les marches du perron aux côtés de la jeune femme et il appela son ami à venir le rejoindre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

— Vongola, te voilà ! fit Spanner en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné, et Tsuna l'écarta un peu pour passer, s'avançant avec détermination, suivi du technicien qui faisait quasiment partie de la famille à présent et de Chrome.

Gokudera ne tarda pas à rejoindre le groupe et il les avait rattrapés quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où toute la maisonnée semblait réunie. Tsuna avisa le petit oiseau jaune qui les avait précédés, visiblement, et l'animal lui rendit son regard, tournant la tête pour bien le voir de son œil noir.

Tout le monde était là, sauf…

Le Dixième du nom se força à avancer parmi ses Gardiens et ses gardiens pour observer ce qu'ils entouraient. Un jeune homme couvert de sang avait été allongé sur le tapis de gym qu'IrieShoichi avait ramené du Japon et il était inconscient, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de la gravité de ses blessures. Ryohei était assis près de l'inconnu et Tsuna se douta qu'il venait de l'interrompre dans ses soins hésitants.

Le mystérieux inconnu devait avoir le même âge que lui et ses cheveux blonds et lisses étaient collés à son front à cause du sang d'une de ses blessures au crâne. Il avait l'air si fragile, son T-shirt blanc couverts de sang, montrant une blessure profonde à l'estomac.

—Il était sur le paillasson, devant la porte, quand je suis rentré de l'entrainement, il y a une demi-heure, fit Yamamoto avec une expression désolée et naïve trompeuse. Il y avait ça avec.

L'homme s'avança pour tendre un papier plastifié rouge et du ruban doré emmêlé. Du papier cadeau… ?

Tsuna regarda le papier pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus alors que Gokudera grognait avec un frisson.

—Qui envoie un gosse battu à mort comme cadeau, sérieusement ? demanda-t-il en sentant l'envie de vomir revenir aussi sec.

Les lèvres de Tsuna se pincèrent d'inquiétude et il regarda les gens autour de lui, qui avaient tous les yeux baissés sur le corps éprouvé, en se demandant s'il allait encore au-devant de dangers impossibles à surmonter. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu à pleurer aucune perte et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais le voyage dans le futur avait éprouvé chacun d'eux, même les plus forts, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'à l'allure à laquelle ils allaient, ils finiraient par mourir.

—Où est Irie ? demanda Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils, refaisant un tour des visages présents.

Il était sûr d'avoir vu le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce. Sa famille haussa vaguement les épaules alors Tsuna tendit le papier cadeau et le ruban à Spanner :

—Spanner, trouve-le et suivez Hibird pour qu'il vous conduise dans les souterrains jusqu'à Hibari. Tirez tout ce que vous pouvez de… _ça_.

Il était dégouté et fut soulagé de voir Spanner s'emparer de l'ornement pour partir à la recherche de son ami, Hibird le suivait avec un piaillement qui était sûrement un morceau de l'hymne de Namimori, l'ancienne école de Tsuna et ses amis, puisque l'oiseau ne savait – pour le moment – rien chanter d'autre.

—Je vais les accompagner, dit Yamamoto avec un sourire, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et Tsuna le regarda avec gratitude, hochant la tête.

Yamamoto sortit aussitôt pour aller à la suite de l'homme et de l'oiseau. Ryohei avait recommencé à se concentrer, les yeux clos, sa peau semblant s'illuminer d'une douce lueur doré alors qu'il faisait profiter de l'énergie du Soleil à l'être plus mort que vivant et ce fut Gokudera qui s'anima le premier :

—Je vais appeler le docteur Shamal, il est en Italie en ce moment, je crois. Il devrait pouvoir venir assez rapidement.

Tsuna hocha la tête et dit au reste de la famille :

— Il faut le soigner mais d'ici là, ne quittez pas la maison seuls et soyez prudents. On va le déplacer dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée en attendant.

—Celle qui se ferme à clé ? demanda Bianchi avec un sourire fugace et elle fut surprise de voir le Dixième hocher gravement la tête avant d'expliquer :

—Qui sait ce qu'il pensera de nous lorsqu'il se réveillera, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il regarda ceux qui restaient : Bianchi, la sœur de Gokudera, fidèle à elle-même avec ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas que son frère soit malade en la voyant, Chrome, Ryohei et Angelo, le majordome de la maison du Neuvième.

A eux quatre, ils soulevèrent l'homme inconscient précautionneusement et ils le portèrent jusqu'à la dite chambre. Ils allongèrent le blessé sur la couette puis Chrome revint avec un seau d'eau chaude et un tissu blanc qu'elle utiliserait pour laver le sang. Comme ils avaient la situation bien en mains, Tsuna sortit pour croiser un Gokudera furieux.

Ce dernier poussa la porte que Tsuna venait de refermer pour entrer dans la chambre, levant son téléphone pour prendre une photo de l'intérieur, mais surtout de Bianchi et Chrome, devina Tsuna sans difficulté. Une fois ceci fait, il pianota sur son téléphone, refermant la porte pour revenir à côté de son boss bien-aimé :

—Cet idiot de vieil homme ! Il refuse de venir s'il n'a pas de preuve qu'il y a des filles dans cette baraque… Ce gars va mourir et lui n'aura même pas levé un petit doigt !

Tsuna ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, malgré la gravité de la situation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux-là continuaient à faire semblant de cette façon, sans se douter qu'il était le seul dans cette maison à savoir que Shamal, qu'importe ce qu'il disait, s'empressait de rappliquer dès que les Vongola avait besoin de lui. D'ailleurs le vieil homme devait être en train de monter dans un avion à l'heure qu'il était.

—Il ne répond pas ! s'écria Gokudera avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel.

« Votre correspondant est actuellement indisponible, veuillez laisser un message… »

Tsuna fut surpris quand Gokudera appuya sa tête contre son épaule, se blâmant probablement de n'avoir pas réussi. Il avait beau être plus âgé, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

—Je m'occupe de l'appeler, Gokudera. C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Lambo à l'école…

—Oui, Dixième ! Je vais chercher la stupide vache pendant que tu appelles Shamal ! s'écria le Gardien de la Tempête en se redressant brusquement avec une énergie nouvelle.

Tsuna le regarda partir avec un soupir, priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et il observa le téléphone que Gokudera lui avait laissé pensivement. Il le déverrouilla, connaissant naturellement le code, et il fit défiler les contacts, les uns après les autres. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'appeler Shamal, le médecin trouverait son chemin tout seul jusqu'à la demeure du Neuvième.

Tout le monde savait où ils vivaient et ils ne devaient leur sécurité qu'au fait qu'ils soient suffisamment puissants pour effrayer les éventuels ennemis. Leur nom était suffisant pour faire reculer un bon nombre de personnes dans la pègre locale et cette maison servait de repère aux personnes les plus puissantes de la famille en théorie. Tsuna savait qu'ils avaient affronté de nombreux ennemis, qu'ils étaient forts et il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'il serait avec ses amis. Mais la lucidité ne fait pas tout.

Tsuna pensait à tout ceci tout en fixant l'écran du téléphone où les noms de contacts se succédaient, les uns derrière les autres.

—Merde, jura-t-il soudain en se détournant, il posa un peu trop violemment le téléphone sur le meuble de l'entrée, là où Hayato le trouverait, et mit le plus de distance entre lui et l'appareil maudit, furieux après lui-même, furieux après le monde entier et surtout… furieux après RokudoMukuro.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **ALORS VOICI LES TROIS QUESTIONS AUXQUELLES VOUS POUVEZ REPONDRE EN REVIEW (vous êtes pas obligés les coupains, vous pouvez me parler de votre poisson mort quand vous aviez sept ans l'âge de raison tout ça)**

 **...**

 **1 Est-ce que vous avez envie de savoir la suite ou j'ai – encore – mal coupé et du coup vous vous en foutez ?**

 **2 Est-ce que l'histoire se déroule trop lentement et donc vous vous ennuyez ? Trop de descriptions ?**

 **3 Est-ce que le couple Mukuro et Tsuna vous parait plausible et fait partie de ceux que vous aimez bien ou est-ce que vous lisez juste pour Dino et Hibari (the best couple ever) et du coup vous vous demandez quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?**


End file.
